Advertisers continually seek out new locations to place advertisements. It has been recognized for sometime that various forms of mass transit and the like offer good opportunities for advertising. Necessarily, mass transit systems offer a large potential audience, and a relatively small number of well positioned advertisements can be seen by a large number of people. Traveling on mass transit is usually fairly time-consuming and hence travelers of such systems often have plenty of time to view and read advertisements, which also make such advertising attractive to businesses. This has been well recognized in the past, and advertisers have sought various locations for placing advertisements.
Escalators and moving walkways are a common component of many mass transit systems, and are also found in numerous other locations with a high level of pedestrian traffic, e.g. large office buildings, shopping malls, large stores and the like. While traveling on an escalator is relatively quick compared to, say, a subway journey, an escalator ride nonetheless presents a potential audience for advertisers. While a ride on an escalator is relatively short, it is certainly long enough for a rider to notice and read an advertisement. Moreover, it is not really practical for an escalator rider to do anything else while riding the escalator, such as read a book or newspaper.
Advertisers have long recognized this, and it is common on well-used escalators to find various advertising panels. Thus, conventional poster advertising is often found lining the walls of escalator shafts. Additionally, advertisers have sought to place smaller, poster-like advertisements on smaller panels on top of the strip separating balustrades of up and down escalators. Commonly, advertisements would be placed on both sides, so as to present advertisements to riders on both the up and down escalators.
Ingenious advertisers have sought other ways of advertising on escalators. Thus, it has occurred to others that advertising could be placed on escalator handrails. This is attractive, since an escalator handrail presents an otherwise unused surface. As for grasping any object, a rider on an escalator will instinctively first look at the handrail to locate it. This ensures that the handrail, more often than not, will be at least glanced at by each user or rider. This makes it attractive for simple advertising, e.g. well known company logos and other advertising devices.